Captain's Creed
by MidnightPenguin
Summary: "Are you okay?" Suddenly, he found his voice, but could barely form more words to go along with the one that shot through his very soul like a bullet."Elanna?" We work in the dark, to serve the light. Nothing is true everything is permitted. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never, under any circumstances, compromise the Brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, This is it! My first story update in a little over a year. I know some of you might have read my story Everlasting, the only story I have finished. That took me a bit. This though, is my first crossover! Captain America/Assassin's Creed! I do plan on having a Steve/OC pairing, but it's not going to be the main focus on this one. If everything goes according to the plan in my head, which there isn't much just hopes, then it'll go on till Civil war.**

 **Before you read this though, I OWN NOTHING. Captain America belongs to Marvel and Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **I have tried to keep everything going along within the right time frame, World War II and staying true to the facts of the war like Assassin's Creed does. Well, as true as can be when adding fictional characters into the mix. The reason, if you care, I have chosen a CA/AC crossover is due to the fact that I have been dying for Ubisoft to come out with a game around that time. Of course, I understand that the closer they get to present time the more complicated it will get. But, yeah! I really hope someone out there likes this, and has been looking for the same things I have! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _It was a windy day in Brooklyn New York, children running up and down the side walk as their Mothers chatted away on their cell phones, all unaware of a man in a brown leather jacket sitting on a bench. His hair combed back with a few strands hanging in front of his bright blue eyes, a small notebook in his hands as he sketched the homes that sat on the block. If you took away the cell phones, modern clothes and cars, you could almost see no difference besides the color changes of some of the homes and overgrown grass compared to how it was seventy years ago._

 _The man stared at his hands for a couple of moments, a look of hopelessness causing him to age almost instantly. He was alone, though, how can one be alone when you're being followed by an intelligence agency that was formed by your old friends from the war. Yeah... he was alone. He never actually caught a glimpse of the agent following him, he just had a gut feeling._

 _"Do you always look like a kicked puppy, or are you just having a bad day?"_

 _The man sighed as the person who spoke sat down beside him with a newspaper in front of their face. He noticed that the woman who sat next to him wore worn combat boots, laced tightly as she bounced one leg. He rubbed his face as he looked around the block seeing the kids run to cars, or into their homes at their mothers prodding._

 _"I don't really know anymore."_

 _"Sorry, what was that?"_

 _He inhaled deeply before letting out a frustrated sigh and looked over at the woman who had folded up the paper that she was reading to look at him expectantly. The man froze before he could say anything further as he took in her dark blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes, her lips pulled up into a nervous smile as he took in every inch of her as if she were water and he a man that was lost in a desert._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Suddenly, he found his voice, but could barely form more words to go along with the one that shot through his very soul like a bullet._

 _"Elanna?"_

 _ **Manhattan, New York City.  
September 7th, 1940  
**_

 _ **We work in the dark, to serve the light. Nothing is true everything is permitted.  
**_

 _ **Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.  
**_

 _ **Hide in plain sight.  
**_

 _ **Never, under any circumstances, compromise the**_ **Brotherhood.**

I was eight years old when the Brotherhood found me, sobbing over the cold body of my mother as the cold winter wind howled through the night. My father, a known Templar, had murdered my mother in cold blood because she would not allow him to teach me the ways of the Templar order. I could still hear their harsh words that they said to each other, then the sound of a gunshot echoing through the air as my father shot my mother point blank. I could still remember the way I ran from my hiding spot in my room and grabbed a butchers knife and chopped his third, fourth and fifth finger off of his right hand. After 14 years of being an Assassin I have more nightmares about that night rather than that of the most bloody fights that my partner and I have been in. I was a sweet Irish girl, my eyes held a mischievous gleam in their dark blue depths that carried on into my early twenty's. I was still a sweet Irish girl, turned killer assassin, but I have grown into a woman and in this day of age woman have no place in the affairs of men.

I sat on a bench outside of a diner, waiting for a cab to pull up as I tugged my stocking up from the inside of my shoes, a briefcase on the ground beside the bench. I relished the sound of the busy city, but nothing could beat the silence of the night with the skyline lit up light a Christmas tree. I folded my hands over my lap and crossed my ankles as a man sat down next to me and unfolded a newspaper before crossing his legs, his left ankle resting on his right knee.

"You know, you've always had a thing for meetings on benches around the city."

I smiled softly before turning my head slightly to the right and speaking under my breathe.

"Well, I always thought it was less conspicuous. No one would bat an eye at someone waiting for a cab to pull up."

The man chuckled slightly as he turned the paged and pulled the paper closer to his face as if he was extremely interested in an article.

"Of course, Elanna. But one of these days we will actually have to be stereotypical and meet in an alley way."

A yellow cab pulled up to the curb and the driver waved at me to signal he saw me. I smirked before turning to face the man and allowing my brogue to break through as I spoke.

"Make sure tha' you donnae forge' the beacon. Otherwise y'er wife will nae be as merciful as the last teme Tommy."

He scoffed and shook his head as I stood up and walked up to the cab, opening the back door and slipping into the car. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Tommy folded the paper and stood, tugging at the ends of his coat and adjusting his tie before bending down to pick the brief case and blending into the crowd. Fourteen years and I still can't pick him out from the crowd with out using my heightened senses.

"Did Mr. Coulson get the package Miss Fennigen?"

I smiled speaking without an accent and handing the driver a couple of dollars.

"Of course, you are talking about us remember?"

He chuckled before pulling out into traffic and driving into queens.

"Of course miss, how could I forget. Now, don't you forget about you're apples!"

He pulled up to the curb by a library, children running around in the grass as their parents either read or scolded them for doing something improper. I smiled as the driver rushed out of the car and to my door to open it for me, holding a hand out for me to help me keep my balance as I exited the car.

"Thank you Mr. Barton."

He smiled, blue eyes crinkling as he tipped his hat forward before shutting the door and rushing back to the drivers door and pulling out into traffic. I smiled before running my gloved hand over my victory curls and walking into the library, the sounds of the city becoming muted through the stone walls and the scent of parchment reaching my nose. I gave a contented sigh as I ventured into the library and up to the librarians desk lightly clearing my throat to gain her attention.

"How can I help you?"

I smiled before leaning forward so she could hear me.

"It's the oddest thing, I could have sworn I heard a Nightingale."

She blankly stared at me before smiling slightly and nodding.

"Yes, that is really queer. I'm fairly certain they are in the United Kingdom, here look up this call number. The book you would be looking for would be around there."

 **590 Animals.**

I smiled before nodding my head in thanks and walking further into the library, the sounds that were still making their way into the building fading completely. I found a row that had the number closest to the one the librarian gave me and walked down the aisle, looking closely at the numbers for 590. I frowned as I turned and began to look through the books on the bookshelves behind me, not seeing the number she gave me. I looked back to the shelves I had originally searched and began looking again finding nothing. I sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at the dust that was collecting on the bookshelf that should be holding the book I was searching for. Releasing a huff of air, I noticed a book shoved between the shelves and the wall.

 **Italy & Adjacent Territories**  
 **375**

" Why are you here..."

I pulled the book from it's hiding space, examining it with a slight frown before pulling it open and leafing through the pages, only to stop when something fell and landed on my foot. Letting out a small hum, I bent and picked the object up, seeing it to be an engraved letter opener.

 ** _Master Assassino_**

"Master Assassino?"

I looked from the letter opener in my left hand, to the book that I held in my right. I shook my head in confusion as I leaned against the wall once more as I ran through the possibilities.

"Well, Assassino is Italian for Assassin... So Master Assassin of the Italian Brotherhood..."

I groaned and let my head fall back thinking to past teachings about the Brotherhood. I began to lightly hit my head against the wall, when I noticed it was hallow sounding. I pulled away and turned to face the wooden wall with a painting of a fruit bowl. I stared at the painting for a moment, the letter opener held tightly in my hand before I used my heightened senses to see what only few Assassin's anymore could.

The apple lit up as if it was glowing, lines surrounding it turning it into a sphere. Suddenly it hit me and I whispered out loud.

"The Apple of Eden. Ezio Auditore!"

I walked up to the painting and lifted it off it's hook to show a small key hole that looked as if a small blade would fit. I looked to the letter opener before placing it back into the book then returned it to it's hiding spot. Turning to the lock I engaged the hidden blade under my jackets sleeve, lifting my right arm and shoving the blade in and forcing it to turn. Stepping back, I heard a low hiss as the wall shot backwards a couple of inches then pulling to the side. I shook my head as I walked forward into the dark corridor, turning to be sure the door shut behind me and nodding in satisfaction as it did so. I jumped slightly as I felt something tap on my left shoulder, and spun around quickly grabbing the persons neck and shoving them into the wall.

"My, my Elanna. That took you longer than the riddle into the churches lair. What was it that stumped you this time, the fact you were looking in the animal section of the library?"

Growling I shoved away from the person, turning from them and walking down the hallway and down a couple flights of steps.

"I'll have ye' know that I had found all t'e clues Patrick. Ae was jest putting t'e pieces together. Nae need to go picking ait old wounds."

The man let out a barking laugh as he chased after me.

"Oh Elanna, you get so sore over the smallest things. It's a wonder you're blonde instead of a redhead."

I groaned as I walked into a torch lit room, tables covered in books and drinks scattered haphazardly, and a couple of doorways leading to a lounge, armory and the Mentors chambers.

"It's a wonder y'eh haven't been turned into a toad yet, y'eh great bage oaf."

I turned to glare at the blonde haired man as he hooked a thumb around his suspenders and ran a hand through his hair as he walked up to me.

" Oh you know you like me Elanna. Of course I would prefer if you were a red head."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him speaking as I walked up to the Mentors door.

"And ae would prefer if y'eh froze ta death."

I knocked on the wooden door, and nodded to myself when I heard a muffled 'Enter.'

"Oh, that's cold doll."

" Not as cold as y'er place in hell."

"That doesn't make sense. Hell is supposed to be full of fire and brimstone, or something."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the door open and turned to glare at the annoying man.

" The coldest places of hell are reserved for those whom deserve it."

He laughed, a hand going to his stomach as he looked at me.

" And she loses the accent gents!"

I shook my head and entered the study, seeing a Man of about the age of sixty brown and red Master Assassin robe resting on the back of his chair, as he stood in front of a fireplace with a letter in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late Mentor. I donnae understand why we had to move from the chapel and to the library."

The man looked up at me, brown eyes full of wisdom and kindness, before sitting behind his desk and motions me forward. I sighed and walked over to the desk, tucking my skirt under my legs as I sat, watching my Mentor as he grabbed a pair of glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

"Do not worry Elanna, I understand it was a surprise. The Templar's are encroaching on our territory once again, and with the German Templar's invading their neighboring countries..."

I watched as he sat in his chair with a heavy sigh, scratching his beard covered chin as he contemplated what he would say next.

"One of our brothers in the army is in need of assistance from the brotherhood. It is... something he cannot do, due to his ranking."

I nodded my head as I looked down at my hands and peeled my gloves off. I stared at the brand on my left ring finger, running my right index finger over the scar. I jumped when he cleared his throat, giving me a stern look over the rims of his glasses as he brought the letter in his hands up so he could read it to me.

 _Mentor Jason,_  
 _It has come to the United states military's attention that the Germans are beginning to invade the surrounding countries. The only reason that can be determined is that they are looking to accomplish World Domination. We, of course, have known that, that has been the Templar's goal for as far back as records can go. I have been in contact with the Brotherhood in Berlin and was informed that Adolf Hitler began a coup after rising to power as the Master Templar for that region._

 _He has formed, to our understanding, a science division. One not unlike our own that we are in the early stages of growing. If I understand correctly, they have formed a division by the name of Hydra, and the leader's name was just recently uncovered as one Johann Schmidt. He has taken many scientists captive, but we have received word that he has one Abraham Erskine. A brilliant man who was working on the possibility of creating a perfect soldier. Something Hitler and Schmidt both caught wind of and took Erskine and his family hostage so that he could create the perfect soldier for them._

 _You and I both know that if the Templar's get a hold of something that can create super soldiers, then we might as well kiss the free world good-bye. But that is why I am contacting you, my friend and Mentor to assist the United States Military so we can, not only save the world and keep power out of the Templar's hands, but to save ourselves as we are a dying breed._

 _All I ask for are your two best assassin's, have one or both meet me at the diner near the edge of the Brooklyn borough. And we will discuss the rest of the plan there._

 _Your friend,_  
 _Chester Phillips._

I let out a long breath as the words began to sink in. Chewing at the inside of my cheek, I folded the letter up before placing it onto the desk, as I stood and began to pace. I stopped in front of the fireplace as I kicked my heels off of my feet before speaking over my shoulder.

"I'm to assume, since you have informed me of what is going on, that you wish for me to be apart of this mission?"

I sighed as Mentor Jason bowed his head in affirmation before standing himself to join me by the fire.

" I know you dislike being apart of such important missions. That it might draw attention to yourself, but it needs to be done."

I lowered my head to look at my feet, weighing all the possible outcomes to this mission. If I refuse, someone else will take it and could possibly fail.

"There is always the possibility of failure. But, I trust the abilities that Tomas and yourself posess the most. I know you will die, rather than to fail such an important mission."

I clamped my teeth together as he placed his hand onto my shoulder, shaking my head as I came to a decision.

"I don't like helping the military."

"Neither do I. But if we don't, the world will perish."

I pulled my gloves back onto my hands as I stepped back into my heels. Letting out a tired sigh I looked into the aged eyes of my Mentor.

"When do I meet him?"

I stepped out of the cab as it pulled up to the curb by Jocey's Diner, children running around and men and women rushing down the sidewalks with paper's and grocery bags in hand. I walked up to the door just as two men left the diner, one tall with brunette hair and a smirk plastered on his face as he made eye contact with me. He held the door open for me as his friend, a man slightly taller than myself with blond hair and blue eyes with a hint of green around his pupil. I sent a sweet smile towards him as I walked into the diner, rolling my eyes at the brunette's comment over my legs as the door slammed shut.  
Standing in front of the door I allowed my senses to kick in as I looked for the man I was supposed to meet. Smiling with satisfaction I walked quietly over to the man towards the back of the diner. Releasing a quiet sigh I slid into the booth, allowing my back to face the door as I stared at the man in silence. A waitress walked up to the table and filled the mans mug with coffee before asking if she could get me anything. Shaking my head slightly she smiled and walked off, allowing us to be as alone as we could be.

"You know, it probably wouldn't be as suspicious if you had gotten a coffee or something to eat."

Letting out a huff of air as I smirked and looked out the window.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll be here long enough for a meal. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself. Their pancakes are apparently the best in Brooklyn."

I stared at the man as I crossed my legs, my face showing I wasn't amused at his banter.

"Alright, right down to it. Now, Miss Fennigen how long have you been working in the profession you have chosen?"

Shaking my head as I leaned forward, folding my arms and resting them on the table as I stared into his eyes.

"I've been doing what I love for 14 years. Now, you had asked for Jason's best and he sent one of his best. Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean I can't do this job. Now, are you going to pull your head out of your ass and brief me, or are you going to try to treat me like some doe-eyed house wife?"

He smirked and took a bite of egg and stared at me, his eyes gleaming with what I would assume to be mirth.

"Alright."

"Alright."

I huffed and kept my arms crossed as I sat back and stared at the man while he took a long drink of his coffee. Rolling my eyes, I looked out the window to the blond headed man standing at the bus stop as his friend spoke to a tall red headed woman. The blond glanced at the diner before meeting my eyes, I smiled as his face turned red and he lifted one of his hands to wave shyly at me.

"Are you done making goo-goo eyes? I do have places to be Miss Fennigen."

I rolled my eyes and turned from the blond on the street to stare at the man in front of me, his eyes sunken in and his greying hair combed back.  
"Well, I do apologize Mr. Phillips. I didn't want to interrupt your precious time when you should be telling me of the mission that I'll be completing."  
He lifted the fork that was in his hand and pointed it in my direction.

"I like you, you seem like a woman who knows what she wants. Alright, I'll stop stalling."

His right hand released the fork and pulled a manila folder from off of the seat besides him and placed it in front of me. I stared at the U.S.A "CLASSIFIED" stamp that decorated the folder and pulled it off of the table and placed it into my bag.

"Everything you need to know is in the folder, but what I need to tell you before you do is why I wanted to meet at least one of you face to face."

I nodded my head as I waited for him to continue.

"Now, yes this is a rescue mission, but not only for the doctor. He has a wife and daughter that will need to be extracted as well. They are using them as leverage against the good doctor and he won't leave with you unless he knows they are safe, or will be. That is why I had requested two of you, rather than just one. We also need to get as much of the good doctors notes."

My face creased with confusion at his words, I understood everything but one.

"Why do you need his notes?"

"So he can continue his work."

I sighed in frustration as I looked at the table, shaking my head before speaking.

"Continue his work? For who, the U.S Government? No one should have what they are trying to get him to create."

"It is not your place to question this. This is what needs done, and if you don't do it I'll have Jason choose someone else."

Sighing from my nose, I crossed my arms and stared out the window. The blond headed man was still standing at the side of the road, as his friend walked across the street with the red head.

"So, Ms. Fennigen. Will Jason have to find me someone else to complete this task?"

My teeth clamped together before I shook my head and made eye contact with the man seated in front of me.

"No, he will not. I will make sure the Doctor is secured, along with one of the few other agent's I trust. I just ask that we don't treat this man the same way they've treated him."

Chester nodded in understanding before finishing his coffee and standing from the table as he removed his wallet from his pocket.

"Then make sure you do some reading tonight. You leave at 03:00Am tomorrow."

He threw down a couple dollar bills before walking out of the diner and onto the sidewalk, passing the blond headed man. Shaking my head I slid myself out of the booth and left the diner as quietly as I entered.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, I lifted my hand above my eyes to shield the sun's glare so I could better see the street. Car's were driving past, their engines vibrating those near as they idled and accelerated. Tire's squeeling, horns blasting and people yelling at one another. New York, a city of strong emotion some would say.

Releasing a quiet breath, I walked over to the bus stop and sat on the bench. My bag in my lap as I fiddled with it's clasp. The sensitive information inside had already been passed down to Jason, the New York's master assassin, and some had been passed to me. But not everything is known. I looked at my brown bag as life around me continued to bustle, not noticing my fellow bench mate as he drew on a empty corner of his newspaper.

In the letter the Colonel sent, he mentioned some about creating super soldiers. But what would the possibilities be? Could they just be attempting to find a way for a soldier to carry more weapons without tiring out faster, or being slowed down? Or something that goes against the laws of nature. In the first world war, there were chemical weapons manufactured, chlorine, phosgene and mustard. All dangerous to some effect, all against laws of nature.

War in and of itself was a disgrace, but when it came to fighting for those who are unable to defend themselves against tyrants... then war may be the only option. I shook my head, clearing my mind of the fog that was threatening to take over it as I looked to my right to see my bench mate staring across the street. Following his gaze, I looked across the street, taxi's and other cars rumbling by as I spied his friend laughing with the red headed woman he had left his side for as they waited by a hot dog stand. Glancing back to him I smiled slightly before interrupting his thoughts.

"Do you always look like a kicked puppy, or are you just having a bad day?"

He froze before looking down, his cheeks reddening slightly before looking over to me, the green in his eyes mixing with the blue as the sun ray's beat down at us from behind. I smiled kindly to him before glancing back over to his friend as he said something that cause the red headed woman to laugh.

"It's understandable to feel like you're being left behind as you friend finds romance. Life keeping you two together, thicker than thieves, then they're getting married and working more. But you'll always know that they are your friend, because what you have been through isn't something that can be erased."

Glancing back over at the man I smiled as he looked down at his pencil, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he mulled over what I said.

" Elanna Fennigan."

He froze for a moment before looking back up at me to see that I had my left hand held out. His eyes met mine once again, a look of surprise or astonishment in his eyes, before reaching up and taking my hand into his and giving it a firm shake, slowly releasing it before he finally spoke.

"Steve Rogers."

My smiled widened as I nodded and looked back to the busy street, finally seeing a familiar cab pull up, driver lifting his hat as he placed the vehicle in park waiting for me to approach.

"Well, Steve Rogers. It was wonderful sharing the bench with you, I hope though that we can meet again very soon."

I walked up to the cab and opened the door, pausing before sliding onto the seat

"Remember Steve, Just because it seems like life is passing you by it doesn't mean that you're stuck. There are larger things at work, and no ones knows what they're supposed to be doing. So just, do your best."

I gave him one last smile as I sat upon the cabs seat, waving as the car pulled away from the curb and into traffic.

"Giving advice out to random strangers again Ms. Fennigan?"

I smiled as I watched the building flash by, my fingers fiddling with the clasp on my bag as I remember the look in his eyes. Either I hit the nail on the head, or he was surprised I was even speaking to him.

"Of course not... Only giving it out to those who look like they need it."

Mr. Barton shook his head as a smiled graced his features.

"You're really something Ms. Fennigan. It's a wonder why a man hasn't tried to keep you all to himself."

My smile dimmed slightly as I glanced down at my hands.

"It's a wonder alright." _**  
**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _ **There you have it! My first story in a little more than a year, my first attempt at a crossover as well. To be honest I don't know if this moment of inspiration will stay or not, so I am getting all I can out of my system and onto here while I can. Please, tell me if there is anything I can improve on. Let me know if there is anything that does not make sense. I won't give you a time frame on my next update, I am however starting on the third chapter. Let's just hope I didn't get ahead of myself on posting this!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Remember, read and review!**_

 _ **~MP~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** **Hey Guys! Chapter Two is here, I won't post another chapter until I have the next one ready. So I just finished chapter three in that case haha. No reviews, or follows yet, but there has been some traffic in the two weeks that this story has been floating around. I at first had this under Assassin's Creed, then Captain America. But, There are more stories on the Avengers slot, so I assume more readers in the water. Hopefully We'll get some feedback? Please let me know if Elanna is becoming a mary sue, I really don't want her to be that. Enjoy!**_

~MP~

* * *

Chapter Two

I sighed heavily as I stood by the coffee maker, the sound of phones ringing in the waiting area reaching my ears while I watched the steady stream of coffee make it's way into the pot. Just a couple more minutes to go before I could leave my day job for the job that I truly care for. Shaking my head while containing my frustration, I picked the pot up and began to pour the dark liquid into the white coffee cup, the creamer and sugar I had placed previously into the mug swirling as it mixed.

Setting the pot back on the warmer, I grabbed a spoon and stirred the mixture. Contemplating if the man that had told me to make him coffee was truly innocent so I could kill him. A skilled assassin, trained in the arts of killing and protecting those who are in need, and I am reduced down to a secretary who's job is to make coffee and file papers on clients. Tapping the spoon on the rim, I then threw the silverware onto the counter top and walked down the hall to an office, where I could hear a man's tenor voice reverberating through the closed door.  
Opening the door I made eye contact with the beady eyed lawyer, his receding hairline giving away to the shine upon his head and bushy eye brows.

"Yes, I know darling, I know. But I can't come home till Six tonight. There is just to much to do, I was loaded with two more clients... I know... I know, I'm sorry I wish I could be there... I-I love you to... I've got to go now Diane. Talk to you later... Bye."

He sighed in frustration as I set his coffee on his desk, out of his reach so that there wouldn't be a possibility of him knocking it over his 'important' papers.

"Ms. Fennigan, would you be ever so kind as to call Mrs. Druman. Let her know that I would like to see her around five for a meeting about her case."

I nodded, biting back a scoff at the man's attempt to be sneaky about his infidelity towards his wife.

"Of course, Will there be anything else sir?"

He shook his head and scribbled on the paper, his forehead breaking out in sweat.

"No, once you've done that you and Ms. Rubin can head on home."

Nodding my head almost too eagerly, I turned on my heel and made to leave the room as quickly as possible before I suddenly stopped and turned back to face the man.

"I just wanted to inform you that there was a emergency in my family that came up suddenly and that I would be leaving the city for a day or so. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't think I was abandoning my job."

He nodded, not even looking up from his desk to truly acknowledge me. Rolling my eyes, I turned and left the office, turning off the lights and coffee maker before walking up to my desk and grabbing my purse. I grabbed the phone and began to spin the dial to call the client in regards to her case, after leaving a message with whoever answered the phone I placed it firmly back onto it's cradle and turned away from my desk. The woman sitting at the other desk beside mine glanced up from her wives magazine and smiled in excitement when she saw that I had my purse in hand.

"I assume that the boss is having another meeting with one of his clients, and that we're free to go home."

"You assume correctly Janice. Though, I will be leaving the city for a couple of days, so it's your turn to clean up the mess that could be waiting for you when you come in."

I turned off my desk's lamp before making my way for the door, my co-worker whining, as I let the door swing shut behind me. I stood on the side walk for a couple of moments, the noise of the city washing over me as men and women made their way. Smiling slightly, I tightened the grip I had on my bag and began walking down the street, Janice shuffling to catch up with my quick pace.

"I don't want to seem rude, or pushy, but why do you wear gloves all the time Ms. Fennigan?"

I sighed internally, praying to the lord above that I don't lose control of myself and murder an innocent one of these day's. Why is it, that everyone must insist on attempting to make conversation with me?

"Since you want to know so badly, I received severe burns on them when I was younger. I'd rather not have people gawk at them."

I quickened my pace, in hopes that it would give her the hint that I wanted to walk home... alone... and in silence.

"Oh, okay then. I'm going to catch a cab to go home, I hope you have a safe trip Ms. Fennigan!"

Looking over my shoulder, I gave her a small smile in return before looking straight ahead and rolling my eyes. I have never been able to get along with my fellow females, at least the one's not in the brotherhood, but they were my sisters in arms. We fought to protect the balance of the world, and we did so in silence. There was no need for petty gossip about someones new hair, or shoes. If there was any talk against our fellow sisters, it was in jealousy over a high paying job, or a fancy new weapon one of us was learning to use. Granted, we were women, and we did have conversations in regards to any particularly striking gentleman or fellow assassin brothers. But we did not feel any need to spread poison against one another, to ensure that they felt bad about themselves.

We are few and far between, us assassins, thus to have any of us be moved towards danger with the worry that we could not trust who has our back... is a sure fire way for us to be killed. Trust is key, without it, where would the world be.

I walked for a good thirty- fourty minutes, ignoring any attempt of men trying to convince me to go dancing, or see a film. I simply walked, allowing myself to be lost in that one action, moving my legs to ensure that my heel's would not scuff. Making sure my shoulders were pulled back, and that my head was held high. I intended to glide my way down the sidewalk. Granted, being so withdrawn within oneself can be dangerous, especially if one was to walk into oncoming traffic only to be tackled to the sidewalk.

I landed on my side with a thud, my head hitting the concrete slightly causing my vision to go blurry. Sitting up, I shook my head, looking around using my heightened senses I saw only civilians then a blue aura hanging over me. I looked to my right to see the man from earlier that morning, his blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes as he looked at me with concern. Relaxing I sat up straighter and gathered my bag and it's contents, before turning back to the man and giving him a kind smile.

"Thank you for knocking me out of the street. I would have been flattened if it wasn't for you."

Blinking slowly, almost as if he was trying to process the fact that I was thanking him rather than yelling at him for tearing a hole in my stockings. I smiled wider before standing, causing him- Steve if I remember right- to rush into a standing posistion to try and help me up. Laughing lightly I took his proferred hand as I settled on my feet.

"Y-You weren't paying attention, I thought you were going to stop, but when I saw your foot leave the sidewalk I had to stop you."

Smiling at him I nodded, looking down at my shoes in slight embaressment.

"Of course, I really don't know why I wasn't paying attention. I guess I was just so focussed on getting home and my head was stuck in the clouds. Thank you, Steve."

I watched in slight amusement as his face and ears turned red, he seemed to notice as well as he glanced down at his shoes a smile fighting to take over his features.

"You remembered my name?"

I nodded before shouldering my bag again and running my gloved hands over my hair to ensure non of the bobby pin's were falling out.

"I never forget names.. If I do forget, I'm either about to die or the person isn't my most favorite in the world."

He nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets before removing them and rubbing his face.

"I'm so sorry, I ruined your stockings and skirt."

Glancing down I took note of the holes in my stockings that I knew were there, along with my damaged skirt.

" It's okay, it's nothing that can't be sewed. And if I can't fix it then I'll turn it into a pillow."

He looked up and into my eyes, staring for a good few moments he blinked suddenly before looking down and to his right. He was uncomfortable talking to me... I smiled before grabbing his left arm, placing my hands on the crook of his elbow and dragging him to the crosswalk.

"If you would be ever so kind, Mr. Rogers. Would you mind escorting me to my home? I might get run over if someone doesn't keep watch over me."

I bit the inside of my cheek to hide the smirk that was fighting to the surface as he blushed and began to stammer slightly. I began walking across the street as traffic came to a halt, allowing us to pass without a single horn blaring. I could feel him trembling underneath my hands, I could understand if he wasn't comfortable. A random stranger that he knocked onto the sidewalk, who acted overly calm compared to how others would react, practically forcing him to walk with them. I sighed lightly before releasing his arm and continuing to walk by his side.

Glancing at the corner of my eye I watched as he relaxed slightly, though his face was still flushed and I could tell he was trying to fight a habit of wiping his hands onto his slacks. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes before releasing the breath then looked down at the side walk as we came to a stop at another intersection.

"I'm sorry. I kinda just forced you to walk me home, without asking you if you wanted to. That was incredibly rude of me... as was the advice that I gave you this morning... In fact everything I've said to you was rather rude. I apologize for all of it."

I noticed him stop walking, assuming that he was turning around to walk away from me. I walked forward a little more before turning to look at him, only to see him standing with his hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks.

"Steven?"

He Looked up at me for a moment before looking back down at his scuffed up brown shoes. I took that moment to truly study his appearance.  
This morning he was with his friend, who was taller than him by nearly a foot. His friends shoulders were broad and his facial structure strong, a true stereotype of the average American man. He had a certain attitude about him, showing just how confident he was with himself. Steve, however, was the complete opposite.

Standing just an inch above my own 5' 3", Steve was very thin. His face was sunken in, if you held him up to the sunlight you could almost see through his skin due to how pale he was. He was basically a walking skeleton. His blonde hair clung to his head, though he tried to have it combed back his bangs kept falling in front of his forehead.

Though with all of that going on with Steve leading me to believe that this man standing before me is very sickly, when I look into his eyes... it was like looking into the Caribbean waters. Not the crystal blue waters most would think of, the waters that show you're leaving the sandy shores and about to cross into open sea. Where the dark blue mixes with the light of the sun and the sand to make a dark greenish/blue color. They were the eyes that told me, this man out of every other man in the world, could be trusted.

I cleared my throat when I realized that he was staring at me, a look of confusion falling onto his face as the setting sun shined down onto the city. I looked down at my feet as I felt my face begin to flush when he began to speak.

"Next to my Ma and Bucky, no one has really shown this much interest in me. Besides the guys who beat me up for standing up to them. A-and, you were right this morning... a-about the whole feeling like being left behind. I do feel like that... Bucky is my friend and he has always been the one dames -Women- go to, and I'm well... this."

He gestured to his body and I sighed slightly before taking a couple of silent steps towards him as he continued to speak.

"You weren't being rude, I was for not responding to you. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

I grabbed his hand with my own gloved one and smiled kindly up at him before squeezing it slightly in a sign of comfort. I released his hand and looked down at the toes of my dark blue shoes before looking back up into his eyes.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I may have just met you Steve, But I believe that you and I will become great friends."

He began to reply when a shout came from behind him. Glancing up and over his shoulder I noticed his friend, Bucky I think he said his name was, lifting a hand and waving it to gain his attention. I smiled and began to walk backwards silently as Steve turned completely from me and towards his friend. Watching as he was approached I finally stepped into the shadows to begin my journey to my home.

"May our paths cross once more Steven Rogers."

* * *

Steve smiled broadly as Bucky ran up to him, a relaxed look settling upon his features as he stopped infront of him and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So, how was the date?"

He grinned broadly, a mischievous glint crossing his eyes, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll tell you all about it later, when I'm telling you about her friend."

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to look at Elanna, only to notice that she had disappeared. Heart freezing, Steve spun around, eyes darting everywhere as he searched for her in the shadows and the light. She was no where to be found.

"Steve! "

Spinning to face Bucky, Steve tried to calm his racing heart. She most likely went ahead on home, he reasoned with himself, But what if someone grabbed her! Surely Bucky would've seen that happen though.

"What's wrong with you? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Did you remember seeing where the woman I was with went?"

Bucky stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly as he shook his head.

"No, the last woman I saw you with for longer than a second as you passed her was your Ma."

Steve looked down sadly... Did I make her up? Looking down at his pant legs only to see the scuff marks from when he tackled her out of oncoming traffic.

No, she was as real as the sun.

* * *

I stood in front of the door to my apartment, digging through my bag for my house keys when I heard a whistle. Glancing up and heightening my senses, I looked around my surroundings. Not seeing anything I relaxed slightly when suddenly someone landed beside me on the pavement. Not even thinking, I dropped my bag and grabbed their raised arm around the wrist, stopping it from moving any closer to my body. I threw my left knee up and into their stomach before sweeping them off their feet with my right. Loosening my hidden blade as their back slammed onto the concrete, I moved to plunge it into their neck before laughter reached my ears.

"Good to know you still have your wit's about you after staring admiringly at the boy."

Glaring down at the figure below me I straightened my posture as he stood, brushing himself off before smiling down at me.

"Tomas, I swear. You are trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?"

He nodded his head before smiling slightly wider.

"That, and making sure you don't lose your skills when meeting guys."

I shook my head before reaching down and grabbing my purse and house keys, then walking up the steps and to the door.

"Just because I meet a guy that I actually give the time to talk to that ISN'T you, doesn't mean anything Tommy."

"Of course it doesn't, El's. But one can never be to careful in our line of work."

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door to my home and spun around, blocking him from following me in by shoving the door in his face.

"Alright, I'll see you at 03:00AM Elanna! Happy birthday!

* * *

 _ **A/N** **: I Know, not as long as the last chapter. But, it's just filler to build up for the next chapter. Which, may or may not be a complete wreck. One can only hope. Please let me know what you think! I'm trying to stay true to the time period and the Assassin's. Let me know how I do!**_

 _ **~MP~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** **YAY! A Update within a little over a week? Not to mention there have been reviews, and we also have some followers as well! To see those notifications pop up, it brought tears to my eyes. I was that happy.**_

 _ **I hope to be as accurate with the Assassin Creed games, and I hope to stay as true as I can be to the Marvel Universe. This chapter wasn't as long as the first, but I tried focusing more on Elanna as an Assassin rather than a woman from the 1940's. Which, I know, that's the timeline the story is set in, but I don't want her to be anything like Peggy Carter. I want her to be her own strong independent woman who can kick ass and save the day.**_

 _ **I tried a bit of German in this chapter, I do not speak the language. I used Google translate, so if anything is off I'm sorry. I tried to get it as close to what I was putting down in English, but some things don't translate well... like at all.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR CAPTAIN AMERICA. If I did own Assassin's Creed, the newest game wouldn't be set in Ancient Egypt ( Although I am pretty excited about it) and It would be set in World War II. And If I did own Captain America, I would be a very happy American that is for sure.**_

 _ **Make sure to read and Review, and if you really like it follow/favorite.**_

 _ **I'm fine with criticism, just be polite please!**_

 _ **~MP~**_

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair as I wound it into a plait, the thunderous sound of the planes engines drowning out any chance of small talk between Tomas and I. Of course, with it being so early in the morning, the only thing you would have been able to get out of me was a death threat.

Finishing my plait and tying it off with a small band, I then began to wind the rope of hair into a bun, placing pins every now and then to hold it together.

"I SWEAR, IT'S LIKE A RITUAL WITH YOU! YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO UNDO IT EVERY TIME YOU ASK THE PILOT HOW LONG TILL WE REACH OUR DROP POINT!"

I glared in Tomas' direction before tilting my head to the side in agreement. He was right, of course we have been at each other's sides since I came to the New York Brotherhood, training in the Ireland's brotherhood for a whopping ten years. It's hard to believe that I've been in America for only four years, time sure does fly.

I stood and walked up to the cockpit, grabbing a hold of the ledge as I looked out the window at the morning sun rising in the east. Cursing myself for being predictable, I cleared my throat and tapped the pilot on the shoulder.

"HOW MUCH LONGER TILL WE REACH THE FIRST DROP POINT?"

I bit back a couple of curses of pain as the parachute yanked my body into the side of a tree, the harness digging into my body. Reaching down, my fingers fumbled with the clips, attempting to free myself only to grow more frustrated and use my hidden blade to cut the rope. My stomach jumped as I flew to the ground, barely having enough time to land with a roll. Groaning in pain, I stood up, brushing the pine needles and dirt from my dark grey and blue jacket, and my black pants.

I stood, stretching my muscles as I waited for Tomas to land as well taking in the surroundings. It was a dark, quiet forest in Germany. We were lucky enough to get this far into the country by plane, but I guess it's luck when the plane will fly as high as it was built for and the cargo is willing to fall thousand's of feet. I moved my hands to tighten the straps of my braces, ensuring my hidden blades were secure before bending to check the stableness of the blade in the toes of my black knee high boots.

Hearing the sound of fabric slapping in the wind, I stepped away from my own landing site just in time for Tomas to land right where I was standing.

"Will it kill you to not be so observant."

I rolled my eyes before pulling my hood up over my head and responding lowly.

"Of course it will."

Turning from him I began to run silently through the forest and into the direction sources say the base Erskine is being held at is. Tomas running by my side he decided to start a conversation.

"So, Amelia brought up the subject of kids last night when I got home."

Snorting softly before replying , " Is that so? How did that go over?"

He chuckled as we came to a stop, our eyes seeing the flashes of spotlights shining around the perimeter of the forest.

"As good as it could, really. I told her I didn't want to try to have kids until after this war was over. Then she to chime in, 'But the country isn't involved with the war over in Europe!' "

He sighed sadly before looking to me with a grim look on his face.

"America may not yet be in the war, but either way. Until this war is over, I don't want to leave her with a kid in case I die. It would be hard on her, with a constant reminder of me."

I turned and placed my hand on his shoulder before replying quietly.

"Maybe, that wouldn't be a bad thing for her. But, she is still young, she has her whole life ahead of her. I understand if you wouldn't want to tie her down with the memories of an old geezer like yourself."

He shoved my hand off of his shoulder as I stifled my laughter at seeing his annoyed face.

"I am not old! I'm 25 thank you, plus, it gives me time to save up for when it is time to have little Coulson's running around."

Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the mission at hand, noting how often the lights pass over our hiding spot while also using my senses to see how many guards are patrolling the grounds outside of the facility.

"Okay, you're going to grab the wife and child, while I run inside and grab the Doctor."

I looked at Tomas for his agreement, when I noted the annoyed look on his face.

"Why can't you get them while I get the Doctor?"

Rolling my eyes I turned to face him head on, a spotlight shining through the bushes.

"Because, you're stronger than I am. You'll be able to move two people at once, whereas I would be able to move only one. Hence, I get the Doctor and you get his family. I need you to get them Tommy."

He sighed in annoyance before nodding his head in affirmation.

"Alright, but don't get yourself killed. Alright? We meet at the plane strip in one hour."

I nodded in agreement and was about to move when I felt his hand wrap around my bicep.

"Also, try not to draw to much attention to yourself."

I nodded slowly, biting my tongue to prevent giving him a lashing. I'm a professional, I can remain unseen. He gave me a pointed look before running down the forest line, leaving me to look at one of the side entrances. Closing my eyes, I allowed my mind to become empty. All that mattered was getting from this forest and to that door. Take it in steps. I reached into my coat and pulled out a pocket watch that had the Assassins sigil engraved in the cover. I opened the watch and attempted to check the time, 23:16 PM, less than 50 minutes to find the doctor and get to the strip. I hope I can make it.

I watched at the light swept past my spot before dashing across the field. Keeping an eye on the light and for any passing guards, I slid behind a dozen barrels. I kept my breath even, keeping my heart rate calm as well when a symbol on the side of the barrels caught my eye.

'CAUTION- BIOHAZARD'

My eyes widened as I almost lost my composure, when I saw a guard walking by the barrels. Biting my lip, I forced my face to relax into a mask before releasing a small whistle towards the guard. I smiled as he began to walk towards my hiding spot, hearing his mumbles of confusion in German. He stopped right in front of my hiding spot, his hand scratching at the side of his head when I reached out and grabbed him by his head, snapping his neck with an efficient snap. I dragged his body behind a barrel and closed his eyes before looking at the door and what lay between me and it.

Two more steps then I'll be in.

Waiting for the spot light to pass, I bent low to the ground, ensuring my hood continued to cover my face. I watched as two soldiers walked beside one of the many crates, I reached into my side vest and grabbed to knives before making a dash towards them, my feet practically floating in the air as I moved. I threw the knives, hitting both men in the throat, causing blood to splatter against the light colored wood. I crouched beside them, removing my knives from their throats and cleaning the blades against their uniforms before sheathing them once more. I closed their eyes before peaking around the corner of one of the crates and looking directly at the door.

One more step.

Closing my eyes, I tried to relax, allowing my body to feel it's connection with the earth and all of nature around me. The wind tickling my face, the sound of the tree's dancing along with it. The crickets and other night insects echoing throughout the night. I breathed deeply, feeling a hollowness in my chest as I released it. I breathed once more, feeling my airway tighten as my body warmed and I felt a feeling of contentment wash over my body.

I opened my eyes and looked at the guard before releasing a long drawn out whistle that echoed through the night. I watched as he stiffened, but sadly that was the only reaction he gave to the sound. Frowning, I breathed in deeper and released a louder whistle finally getting him to move from his spot. He clutched his gun and walked towards the crates, his heart pounding and he skin beginning to pale when he saw the two bodies of his comrades. He looked around in confusion and began to look around further, walking towards the biohazard barrels, noticing a boot sticking out from behind one of them. He went to nudge the foot when the sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the night.

I smirked at the door, my eyes adjusting to the change of light in the hall way. Using my senses, I searched for guards in my vicinity, not seeing any as of now. I breathed in deeply before tugging on my hood, ensuring that the shadow it created on my face remained. I followed the hallway, never crossing any guards, not hearing a sound. I stopped for a moment and looked back the way I came, using my senses to be sure there wasn't anyone near.

'Odd,' I thought to myself. ' There should at least be sounds of guards. Am I in the right building?'

I contemplated turning back, but thought better of it as I chose to follow the hall a little longer.

'If I don't come across anything, then I'll turn back. For now, push on.'

I crouched down and continued to walk down the hallway, staying alert to any possible sounds when I came to a cross in the hallway. Three directions to choose from... I reached into my pocket to check the time, 23:22PM... 22 minutes have passed since the plane dropped us, 6 minutes since I began my mission. I need to hurry and find the doctor. I snapped the watch shut quickly and shoved it back into my breast pocket when I heard a sound come from my right. I nodded my head before rushing down the hall silently, careful to tread lightly. I finally slowed my pace, when I finally stumbled upon a open doorway with light pouring into the hall. Leaning against the wall, I peered inside the room, only to see piles and piles of scientific equipment.

Using my senses, I peered through the equipment to find a person glowing in a light green. 'That must be Erskine.' Slipping into the room, I slowly made my way towards the doctor, keeping an eye out for any other people in the room. Coming to a stop behind him, and doing one last glance over the circular room, I then spoke very lowly.

"Doctor Abraham Erskine?"

He jumped, almost dropping the vile of lilac liquid that he was examining. Head bent, the Doctor placed the vial on a stand, pulled his glasses off and began to rub his eyes.

"Are you here to help me, or kill me?" He spoke softly, almost as if he were beginning a prayer.

Remaining in the shadows of the equipment, I moved to where I could see his profile. He was a middle aged man, a beard beginning to grow and adding on the fact that he had lines forming in his skin from stress, he looked as if he were fifty years old. I stood up so he could see where I was and shook my head before speaking softly as well.

"I am not going to kill you. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you get out of here alive."

He looked at me, brown eyes filling with hope and I watched as the stress and fear began to leave him at the prospect of leaving this infernal place. He straightened his back and turned towards me, opening his mouth to say something else when the sound of a door slamming open.

"Doktor Erskine, ich hoffe du bist in deiner Arbeit weiter gekommen, als das letzte Mal, als ich zu dir kam."

I shrunk down again and melted into the shadows, immediately scanning the room for possible ways out besides down the hall that had no doors besides the one that lead into this room. Noting a ventilation shaft I began to quietly move things to the wall. As I began doing so, I watched the man approach the doctor. Taking in his appearance I gathered that this man must be Johann Schmidt, the leader of the newly formed science division Hydra. Erskine slumped back down , looking at a notebook in front of him on the table before shaking his head and speaking in his native tongue.

"Herr Schmidt Erm, n-nicht ganz. Ich habe mich weiter geholt, aber was ich habe ist, ist nicht stabil genug, um auf menschlichen Themen getestet zu werden."

I shook my head as I stopped for a moment to try and figure out what they were saying. Stay focused, we need to get the Doctor out. I pulled my watch out and checked the time 23:36 PM, We need to hurry.

"Nicht stabil genug, eh Doktor? Hast du diese Probe noch getestet?"

Erskine froze for a moment before stumbling over his words.

"N-nein, ich habe gerade fertig gemacht, diese Probe und y - du bist gerade in meinem Gefängnis angekommen - Lab, du bist gerade in meinem Labor angekommen, bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, irgendwelche Tests durchzuführen."

I frowned at Erskine's tone and body language, He wiped his hands down his slacks repeatedly and he broke out into a sweat across his forehead. Something was going wrong.

"Gut Doktor, wenn du das noch nicht getestet hast, vielleicht sollten wir. Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft. Warum testen wir es nicht auf einem Live-Exemplar, hm?"

I creeped through the shadows as Schmidt grabbed the purple vial and placed a syringe into the liquid and drawing it up. Setting the remainder of the serum that was in the vial back onto the stand, Schmidt held the syringe needle up into the light before pressing the plunger up letting out excess air. Walking quickly to Erskine he forced the syringe into his hand before undoing the buttons on his uniform and stripping his jacket off. Rolling up his sleeve he quickly grabbed a elastic and tieing it around his bicep.

"Ich bin bereit Arzt, gehen Sie voran."

Erskine's eyes widened even further, if possible before shaking his head.

"Nein, nein, ich gebe dir das nicht. Du könntest sterben!"

Schmidt smiled darkly before leaning against the table.

"Dann müsstest du dir keine Sorgen machen, richtig? Was gibt es zu verlieren?"

Shaking his head to show his resolve, Erskine placed the syringe forcefully onto the table and took a couple of quick steps back.

"Gut, wenn du es nicht machst, dann werde ich es tun!"

Grabbing the syringe he lifted his arm and shoved the needle into the appendage and pushed the plunger down, forcing the unstable serum into his body. The reaction was immediate, steam began to lift from his skin as it turned a light pink and he began to twitch.

My mouth open wide with horror I shook my head as he began to scream in pain. Erskine took more steps back before knocking over one of his instruments that was being provided. That shook me out of my mind, and causing me to jump into action.  
Rushing towards Erskine, I grabbed the back of his lab coat and pushed him towards the makeshift steps towards the ventilation shaft. Climbing up quickly, I unsheathed my blade and jammed in through the lip of the grate and pried it open before jumping down and pushing Erskine up the steps.

"Go through the system until you make it out. I'll be right behind you."

"Vhat about you?"

Smiling slightly I looked up at him, my hood falling slightly showing my face.

"I've got to get your notes."

He nodded and scrambled up the rickety steps. Turning, I bit my lip and ran towards the center of the room where Schmidt was still screaming in pain. Looking past the equipment, I paused in horror at the sight of Schmidt lying on the floor, his hands digging at his skin as it began to bubble as if it was boiling from within. Swallowing the bile that was climbing up my throat, I quickly went to the table and grabbed the notebook, sliding it into my breast pocket with my pocket watch. I turned and began to rush back to the make shift steps when I felt something hit the back of my leg and send me flying to the floor.

Gasping in surprise, I quickly rolled onto my side and pushed myself off of the floor. My eyes met those of the slowly deteriorating Johann Schmidt. His hair was falling out of his head, and it looked like his ears and eyes were bleeding.

"Ahaha, So you must be one of those famed assassin's the fuhrer speaks with such disdain."

I stared at the man as his skin began to sink lower on his face, my heart pounding at the sight in front of me, and due to the fact that he was still standing. I began to walk backwards, keeping an eye on the man as he rubbed his eye, pulling a piece of skin off at the same time and flinging it onto the floor.

"I don't know if I should be honored, or horrified at that bit of information."

He laughed loudly, his hands rushing to his head as the laugh transitioned into a blood curdling scream. I took that chance to run towards the steps. Jumping onto the box, I swung my arms forward as the box wobbled at my weight. I jumped from the box and reached to grab the ledge of the shaft and was pulling myself up when I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull.

I fell onto the ground, my head cracking against the hard surface causing spots to bloom in my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I attempted to roll onto my side only to have something hard hit my stomach, sending me into the equipment that filled the room.

"After ze burning sensation that fills the body, I feel like I could take on ze entire vorld!"

Struggling to sit up, I gasped when I felt a hand wrapped around my throat and begin to squeeze.

"And sank's to you, dear Assassin."

He reached into my jacket and grabbed the notebook and held it at eye level.

"I now have everysing needed to create my army."

A cough forced it's way out of my throat, sending bits of spit into his face and causing my head to throb even harder. He flinched away as my spit hit his melting face, causing him to scowl in disgust. He lifted my body higher and threw me at the table, causing everything to shake or fall off and shatter onto the floor. Lifting myself up as I caught my breath, heart pounding in my ears as Schmidt fell into another bout of screaming. I turned around and pulled a couple of my daggers from my belt and threw them at him, stabbing him in the chest and arms. He screamed louder, blood and skin falling to the floor as flesh and bone became exposed. Panting rapidly, I looked around to find anything else to use against him until my eyes landed on the remainder of the unstable serum.

Grabbing the syringe, I dipped the needle into the serum and pulled the rest of it up and rushed to Schmidt. Unleashing my hidden blade, I pulled back and shoved the blade into his chest before twisting and pulling it out, blood gushing out of the wound and onto my coat. I shook my head in disbelief when he didn't fall onto the ground with what should have been a deadly blow. Shaking my head quickly, I fumbled with the syringe as I grabbed the notebook, while I raised my arm to shove the needle into his heart. Suddenly a hand slammed into my stomach, sending me flying into the wall under the shaft causing the surface to crack slightly.

"And now, I vill kill you and retrieve that stupid Doctor so I can kill him too."

Forgoing the syringe idea, I scrambled to my knees and pulled myself up the wall. Grabbing the ledge of the shaft, I found the strength to pull myself up, legs kicking out as I attempted to balance myself. I was almost into the confines of the small space when I felt something jam into my calf and a cool sensation coated my blood. Turning to quickly look over my shoulder, my eyes met Schmidt's as he attempted to hold back his screams of agony. I turned my head around as my thoughts began to get cloudy and forced myself to rush through the vent, using my enhanced senses to follow Erskines path out of the shaft. I began to slow, my head pounding and body shivering as I forced myself to keep going.

Shaking my head multiple times, and stumbling into the walls, I finally made it to the end of the shaft that was already busted open. I blinked rapidly, trying to find Erskine's trail when suddenly an ear splitting siren went off throughout the entire compound. Falling out of the shaft, I landed on the ground, feeling something snap. Looking down I saw the shattered remained of the syringe, and my heart skipped a couple of beats. I reached down and removed the needle and threw it onto the ground before rushing off as fast as I could towards the plane that was rumbling down the strip.  
I fought the urge to drop onto the ground in agony as my lungs seized, my heart stopping for a moment causing my feet to stumble. I almost gave up when I felt a hand wrap around my waist. Looking up, I saw the kind face of Abraham Erskine.

"Come on Fräu·lein Assassin, we musn't miss our ride."

Nodding in agreement, I began to push my body as hard as I could, feeling fire begin to build within my soul. I must complete this mission, I must make sure Erskine gets to the plane.. whether I'm on it or not. I switched places with him, placing my hand onto his back and pushed him as we began to run towards the moving plane. As we quickly approached the plane, I watched as the side door opened to reveal Tomas.

"COME ON, YOU'VE GOT COMPANY ON YOUR TAIL!"

I didn't even risk a glance behind me as I pushed Erskine towards the plane, almost causing the man to trip. Tomas threw what I assume to be knives at those pursuing us, allowing us a little more time to reach the plane.

"SLOW DOWN, JUST A BIT! I DON'T CARE, WE CAN'T LEAVE EITHER BEHIND."

My vision began to fade as we finally made it to the door, Tomas grabbing Erskine's arm and pulling him into the plane. I reached out to grab the side of the door when my feet gave out, My vision fading as I was staring at the incoming pavement when I felt a hand tug my own and lift me off of the ground that had begun to grow more distant. I squeezed the hand that held mine as I was pulled into the plane, the cold sensation finally seeping into my bones before reaching my brain and causing everything to go black.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **I really hope you guys liked it! Here is the translation for the scene with Erskine and Schmidt!**_

 _ **Doctor Erskine, I hope you have come further in your work than the last time I came to you-Schmidt  
**_

 _ **Herr Schmidt Erm, n-not entirely. I have gotten further, but what I have is.. is not stable enough to be tested out on human subjects- Erskine**_

 _ **Not stable enough, eh Doctor? Have you tested this sample yet?- Schmidt**_

 _ **N-no, I just finished making this sample and y - you just arrived in my jail - Lab, you just arrived in my lab before I had the opportunity to perform any tests-Erskine**_

 _ **Well Doctor, if you haven't tested this out yet, Perhaps we should. I am a man of science. Why don't we test it on a live specimen, hm?**_

 _ **I'm ready doctor, go ahead- Schmidt  
**_

 _ **No, No I am not going to give you this. You could die!-Erskine**_

 _ **Then you do not have to worry, right? What is there to lose?**_

 _ **Well, if you do not, I'll do it!-Schmidt**_

 _ **Again, I used Google Translate. If it's wrong blame them! I hope you guy's liked it, I really do! Let me know what you thought, and I'll get going on the 5th chapter once I catch up on sleep!**_

 _ **~MP~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor claim to own any characters, phrases or places that you Recognise. I have never been to that is mentioned, so I can only guess on how it was at certain points in history. Remember to review! Tell me if I'm awful, or if I need to make adjustments in any area of my writing at all!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _I have been one acquainted with the night. I have walked out in rain- and back in rain. I have outwalked the furthest city light._**

 ** _I have looked down the saddest city lane. I have passed by the watchman on his beat, and dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain._**

 ** _I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet. When far away an interrupted cry came over houses from another street,_**

 ** _But not to call me back or say good-bye; And further still at an unearthly height, One luminary clock against the sky_**

 ** _Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right._**

 ** _I have been one acquainted with the night._**

 ** _By Robert Frost._**

Multiple times since the fateful day of my mother's murder, I have looked for a meaning to my life. Was I supposed to fall into shadow as I trained within the Assassin Brotherhood? To become so wrought with the need for vengeance that my comrades die, or become jailed for my cause?

The creed that is ingrained within our very soul, say

' We work in the dark, to serve the light.

Nothing is true everything is permitted.

Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.

Hide in plain sight.

Never compromise the Brotherhood.'

What can be taken from that? We must do our work silently and efficiently, to do good for the world. How can killing people be good?

We are given targets to track and pull information from, or kill them. But who is to say they are indeed guilty or innocent?

No two sides speak in whole truths, while no two sides speak in whole lies. There is always a deviation in the story.

Look to thieves, Average working citizen's only see thugs who take their hard earned food's or jewels, where as thieves are working to gain those items in order to feed themselves or their families.

Yet on every side of the coin, good or evil, there are other sides to those sides. There are the corrupted, greedy good people and the pure of heart justice seeking thieves.

Nothing is true, everything is permitted.

I have been learning the ways of the Assassin's for two years, At ten years old I am learning quickly that there is no such thing as Black and white, only light grey, grey, and dark grey. And it's up to you on if you're viewed as a hero, or a villain.

I stood beside my ten year old self, long blonde hair pulled back in a plait as I focused on the book in my hands that held the newly published poem of Robert Frost: Acquainted with the night. My initiate robes were dusty from weapon's training earlier that morning as I sat on the bench, the wind catching the loose hairs around my face and causing them to dance in front of my freckled skin.

My body shuddered as the wind began to strengthen, causing the tree's to bend as they danced along with the invisible instructor within the late afternoon Irish sun. I pulled my coat around my body as snow began to fall, coating everything around me.

Turning, I began to walk briskly towards the Assassin Monastery, Snow and wind biting at my ears and cheeks. I had just reached the door when the wind and snow suddenly stopped, everything becoming eerily quiet. Turning around, I looked across the front grounds, snow mounded around the fountains, rock formations and trees when suddenly everything began to grow brighter and warmer.

Tugging at the collar of my shirt, I shrugged my jacket off, revealing my vambraces and knife belt along with my pale freckled skin. I looked back to where my ten year old self had sat, only to see a statue of an angel in the spot. My skin began to break out in a sweat as the snow began to melt around me, the water reaching my ankles before evaporating into the air causing the steam to cling to my clothes and skin. Finally I looked up, my hand in front of my eyes as I looked into the sky, only to freeze in fear as I watched the sun grow closer to me, everything began to erupt into flames.

 _ **Some say the world will end in fire,**_

 _ **Some say in ice.**_

 _ **From what I've tasted of desire**_

 _ **I hold with those who favor fire.**_

 _ **But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate**_

 _ **To say that for destruction Ice**_

 _ **is also great**_

 _ **and would suffice.**_

* * *

I woke up with a soft gasp, my hair clinging to my skin as I stared up at a white ceiling. Straining my ears, I tried to listen for the sound of German voice's, yet found none.

 _Where am I?_

Sitting up, I found that I was in a room full of beds. It looked similar to a infirmary, white walls and privacy screens between each bed, the smell of antiseptic filling my nose. Looking down at myself, I notice I was dressed in a sleeping gown. Frowning, I slipped my legs from under the covers and onto the wooden floor.

Wobbling as I stood, I looked around the bed for any of my belongings only to see the string I use to pull my hair up. Grabbing that, I quickly pulled my hair into a plait before walking silently out of the room and into a hallway. Looking from left to right, I heard the slight sounds of clicking and decided it would be best if I went away from the noise.

Running down the hallway, bare feet slapping lightly against the wooden floor, I attempted to use my enhanced vision only to fall to the floor as a sharp pain pierced my head. Releasing a heavy breath I curled into a ball, my hands clutching my head as the clicking sound became louder and faster. Shaking my head, I pushed past the pain and stumbled to my feet, swaying as I stood once again and running down the hallway, silence be damned. The pain in my head finally subsided, and I looked up to see everything in the familiar misty haze, black and white with the halo's of blue around my comrades, Bright gold around my targets, dark red around my enemies. Sadly though, I didn't see any colors except for that of grey. Blinking my eyes clear, I continued down the hallway. Following my gut in hopes that I would find a door to the outside world, or maybe I would come across someone who wasn't chasing me.

Finally I found a window that allowed me to see where I was geologically. Thinking I would be seeing the wrought iron fences and patrol dog's of the Germans, you can understand my surprise when I saw the busy streets of London, England and the great Tower known as Big Ben towering over the Thames. Did we truly escape without being caught?

Placing my hand on the glass, I heaved a small sigh of relief. Yes, I was no longer in enemy territory, but where was Tomas and the Erskine family?

"Ehem."

Jumping, I spun around fists raised only to become face to face with a woman a good foot taller than myself. Brown hair pulled into neat Victory curls, dark maroon lipstick and a even complexion.

"Sorry to startle you Miss Fennigan, My name is Margaret Carter. But everyone calls me Peggy, I'm a secretary for the Queens Secret Intelligence Service otherwise known as M I 6."

I stared at the woman for a moment before nodding my head slightly, letting her know I was following what she was saying.

"I must say, you do move very fast. I was just on my way back to the infirmary to check on you when I saw you turn down the hall. Your reputation precedes you."

Shaking my head as I look to my bare feet, I inhaled deeply before looking back up at her and asking the question that has been weighing on my mind since I woke up.

"Where is my partner and Doctor Erskine."

Nodding her head she turned and began to walk down the hall, her heels clicking with every step she took.

"I'll take you to Mr. Coulson, Doctor Erskine is spending some much needed time with his family at the present moment."

Shaking my head once more, I began to follow her silently down the hall, prepared to run if it came down to it. We took many halls, passing many windows and doors, the silence weighing heavily upon our shoulders. I could tell Ms. Carter had a question for me, but since I wasn't where she could see me she didn't want to speak.

Finally after what felt like the tenth hallway I stopped at the crossway, calling out to her.

"If you have a question for me, Miss Carter, now is the best time to ask it when there is no one else to get in the way."

Freezing, she slowly turned around, pale complexion reddening slightly as she looked down at her shoes. Walking carefully towards me, chin tucked as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I've just.. been wondering. How you've become such a..."

"Talented Assassin?"

Shaking her head she breathed in deeply before looking me in the eyes, brown connecting with blue. For such a tall woman, she seemed rather small at that moment.

"How you've become such a strong woman in a male dominated field?"

Smiling slightly I began to walk, making sure I stayed at her side as I spoke.

"It's been hard, and I have many people trying to drag me down from where I've landed due to that fact and to be frank… I just don't give a damn."

I looked up at her from my left, my hair tickling my shoulders as it began to fall out of my plait. I reached for the end of my plait and began to undo it as we continued to walk.

"In my profession, no one would ever expect a 5'3 Irish woman, with baby blue eyes that looked like she couldn't even carry a Christmas Turkey, to ever try to kill them, pull information from them or stand up to them. We're women, the supposed 'weaker' or 'fairer' sex. I will admit, we are weaker than men. But what we lack, we can make up for tenfold. I may be small, but I can get into smaller spaces easier than my friend Tomas. I can climb faster because I don't have as much weight to drag me down, I'm more flexible than he is, so I am able to avoid hit's easier when in a fight."

She came to a stop in front of a door, a light shining in her eyes that wasn't there before as she looked down at me. I smiled up at her before finishing.

"We're already strong, we just need to realize that. Once we realize that we are all strong and equal in more ways than one. Us women will be flooding the 'world of men' and saving the day."

I heard the sound of clapping and looked towards the door as it opened revealing a man with a thin square shaped face, brown hair combed back and suspenders holding his trousers up as he took a small drag from the cigar in his hand.

"And that is how you women won the vote."

I rolled my eyes as a smile grew across my face.

"Much to yu'r dismae Tommy."

He smiled at me before opening his arms as he walked towards me.

"I was worried about you El's. When I pulled you into that plane, and you were unconscious, I thought I lost my best sparring partner."

Accepting his hug, I patted his back before pulling away, a look of confusion crossing my face.

"What happened Tommy?"

He opened his mouth to begin when Miss Carter spoke suddenly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I also wanted to inform you Miss Fennigan that Doctor Erskine will be by to check on your well being. He wanted to be informed when you awoke so he could check on you."

Nodding my head, I thanked the woman as she turned and began to walk down the hall, her heels clacking against the wood floor as she walked away.

"Anyways, come inside. It's kind of a long story."

 **(Present Day 2015)**

I stared down onto the busy street, mothers calling for their children as they chatted on their phones. Sighing, I lifted my left leg and placed it onto the edge of the building, Leaning my body onto my knee as the wind blew my braid away from my neck. Closing my eyes I searched for the switch inside of my brain and accessed my vision, red silhouettes intermingling with grey. The few blue and finally my golden target.

Sitting on a bench, brown leather jacket hanging on his shoulders and a small sketch book resting on his leg as his hand guided a pencil over the pages. I pressed my hand onto my mouth before closing my eyes, tears threatening to spill as I noticed someone approach me from behind.

"I told you he was okay. A bit shell shocked, understandable. But the serum was constantly regenerating his cells, ensuring that he remained in a cryostasis so to speak. He was frozen instantly and woke up the same way he went under."

Inhaling deeply, I wiped my face before sitting up slightly and looked towards the man in a black suit and tie.

"Well, I can only imagine what he has gone through… How long has he been awake Philly."

Phillip Coulson shuffled for a moment, his hands clasped in front of his body as the wind ruffled at his hair and tie. He sighed before stepping towards me and looking down from our roof top spot.

" About a month… I would have told you sooner but I didn't think it would be a good idea to throw a bunch of things at him all at once."

"You didn't, or Nickolas didn't?"

The man shot me a look as I shook my head, a scoff falling out of my mouth before looking back at the street below.

 **(October 1940 – London, England)**

I stared down at the dark water of the Thames, tug boats and barges floating their way down the channel steam and smoke filling the air with a bitter smell that soaked into your soul. I tugged at the trousers that hung from my hips, my coat unbuckled and snapping in the wind, feeling slightly uncomfortable to the poor fit these borrowed clothes gave me. Shifting my position on the highest ledge of Big Ben, I watched the churning water as it hit the shores wondering if the water was as cold as it looked.

"I thought I would find you at the highest point of London."

"I just needed some air… though it smells awful… It's kind of hard when you wake up after being asleep for a month."

I heard him sigh before stepping up to my side and resting against the ledge. I looked over to see him taking a drag from a cigar and letting the smoke mingle with the other pollution in the air. Allowing his head to fall onto his shoulder, Tomas looked up at me, cigar hanging from his fingers. I continued to stare at the water, my blue eyes following the ripples finding peace within the motions.

"Did Erskine find anything?"

"Nope. He was surprised not to find anything as well, seeing as you were injected with a volatile serum and all. He couldn't even find traces in your blood."

I looked over at him, my eyebrows furrowed in slight dismay at the lack of news.

"So… I'm not going to die?"

Tomas shook his head a small smile dancing at his lips before he pushed away from the ledge I was standing on.

"Not anytime soon, at least until you get off the ledge of Big Ben. We may take leaps of faith from high points, but this would kill just about anyone."

Nodding my head I took a step back, landing next to my friend/partner, while I let a large sigh escape. I looked out at the city line, smiling for what felt like the first time and feeling a weight leave my shoulders.

"I guess it's time we get back to the states then, huh?"

Tomas let out a chuckle and laid his hand on my shoulder as we descended some steps, his cigar between his teeth.

"Yes El, we can go back to the states."

* * *

I inhaled deeply, clenching my hands repeatedly as I watched men rush around the plane that would take Erskine's family along with Tomas and I back to the United states. I shook my head before reaching for my hair and unwinding it from it's bun, carefully taking the pins out and placing them in between my teeth and undoing the plait. Abraham stepped beside me, his new tweed jacket hanging from his shoulders and suitcase in hand. The older man let out a sigh before turning towards me, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"I know zat what you have been through is disconcerting Miss Fennigan. But, I assure you zhat I will ensure that nozhing happens to you."

Shaking my head slightly, I tied off my plait and pulled the pins from my mouth as I turned towards the doctor. His face was aged, laugh lines around his eyes indicating a laughter filled life before the Nazi's took control of Germany. He couldn't be more than fifty years old, yet the doctor looked to be in his sixty's… I guess being held prisoner and forced to engage in science experiments for men who would be better off in an Asylum, or six feet under, would do that to a person.

" And just how can you promise me that? You checked my blood, yet found no source of the serum. You've ran any test you could think of, yet didn't find any change in my psyche or physic. I am the same as I was before, only I took a month's worth of sleep."

He nodded before taking a deep breath, looking towards the plane that just began to rumble.

"Yes, but I feel as if I need to check on you more often. Come and see me in a week or two, just so I can tell if zhere is any change. So you can tell me if you've noticed that anyzhing has changed. Hm?"

Nodding my head in agreement before finishing coiling my braid back into a bun and placing the pins strategically in a way that my hair wouldn't fall. Erskine turned and waved his hands, indicating to someone to follow him as he began to take steps towards the aircraft that was preparing to take off. I turned my head and looked over my right shoulder to see his daughter and wife rushing to his side. As the small family of three boarded the plane that would take them to a place where they would have more freedom and safety, I noticed a presence behind me and turned promptly to become face to face with Margaret Carter.

"I must say, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Fennigan."

She stuck her hand out and smiled when I returned the gesture, shaking each others hands firmly with a smile and a look of understanding.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Carter… or should I say Agent Carter."

She blushed slightly before looking down at her brown heals, her pin curls falling slightly into her face as the wind and noise began to pick up. I glanced over my shoulder to see Tomas rushing his and my bags onto the plane before waiting patiently by the steps. I shook my head before looking back at the taller woman.

"I know it seems impossible at the moment, but you will become a full fledged agent Peggy."

She looked up at me sharply, a smile pulling at her lips as a sparkle glowed in her eyes.

"It's going to be hard, but compromise where you can… When you can't don't. In a time when men don't want women to be anything but housewives, think of tree's. Then push back. Oh, and make sure you can outshoot them too."

I gave her a wink before turning and rushing to the plane, the tail of my coat flapping behind me as the engine of the plane grew louder at my approach. I turned and waved at Peggy, smiling widely before jumping onto the plane and assisting Tomas in closing the door behind us and signaling the pilots into motion. I rushed to grab ahold of something as the plane sped off, pulling us into the air and away from Jolly old England. After the plane evened out, I finally relaxed sitting on the floor and crossing my legs and arms. I leaned my head against the wall of the plane when I felt a nudge on my arm. I turned to see Tomas smiling at me, a cigar between his teeth.

"I never pegged you to be an activist."

Rolling my eyes I pulled my hood over my head, allowing it to cover my face in shadow.

"I'm not, but she genuinely wanted advice. Besides… she'll have it that much harder than I did... do. She'll be doing it publicly, in a world that never accepted women in positions of power. I'm just a reputable assassin who had to adapt to the men around her. There have been many famous women assassin's, I'm no one special. Margaret Carter on the other hand? Well, I foresee her becoming famous."

I looked up at Tomas as he nodded, pulling his hood over his head and leaning against a crate. I sighed before looking down at my hands, clenching them tightly as a sharp pain found its way into the center of my head. Breathing deeply I shook my head, slowly rolling it from side to side hoping that would ease the pain. Once the pain eased I looked up and made eye contact with Erskine, seeing his look of concern I shook my head as he nodded and pulled out a journal and began to scribble something inside.

Sighing once more, I leaned back and turned my head to the right seeing the bright light of the sun as we passed through clouds.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it, Chapter four! Sorry it took me so long to update, RL got in the way, and when I was able to write again my computer decided it's time on this earth was at an end. So, new computer hopefully everything continues well. I did jump between modern day and WWII, and yes... We did meet Peggy and I kinda borrowed some of what Peggy told Sharon when she was a little girl. I know I made Peggy out to be a more delicate person, but everyone starts somewhere! Everyone get's inspired by something or someone... I felt it would be accurate for my story if Peggy was inspired by Elanna.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this, please Review with any tidbits on how to make it better. Or if you loved any part in particular!**_

 _ **Moon's blessings**_

 _ **~MP~**_


End file.
